The invention relates to a sealing element.
For sealing between two components it is known to provide sealing rings or the like. If the sealing rings should be fastened against loss to any of the components, an interlocking gasket is usually used, which is tucked or snapped manually or by machine into a matching opening in a component. This attachment of a gasket is very time-consuming. Especially when a large number of such sealing systems are necessary on a component, such a method of assembly becomes uneconomical.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a sealing element which is of simple design, achieves a reliable seal between two components, and requires only a brief time for installation. This object is achieved by the invention as described and claimed hereinafter.
The substantial advantage of the invention is that, with one supporting element and one or two elastomer elements a stand-alone sealing system is created, whereby the handling of this system is substantially facilitated and the system needs only to be adhered to one component or to one surface to be sealed. The sealing element can have any desired form and can adapt optimally to the contour of the surfaces or parts to be sealed.
If a supporting element is used for attaching an elastomer element, it is then advantageous to provide the supporting element with at least two elastomer elements so that, on the one hand, the sealing of the support element to a base structure is assured, and on the other hand the seal to the part to be sealed is also assured.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the two elastomer elements are joined to each other. Of course, it is also possible to arrange the elastomer elements in optimum positions on the support element. Preferably, the support element is an injection molded synthetic resin part, but it can also be a sheet metal part or a part formed from a suitable material. The elastomer element is vulcanized onto the support element; this preferred method of fastening also can withstand great stress in the case of an interlocking attachment.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a sealing element is used in the air intake system of an internal combustion engine, where especially in the case of a switchable intake tube a plurality of moving elements are arranged which require corresponding sealing systems.
These and additional features of preferred embodiments of the invention will be found not only in the claims but also in the description and the drawings, the individual features being applicable individually or jointly in the form of subcombinations in embodiments of the invention and in other fields and may represent advantageous as well as independently patentable embodiments, for which protection is hereby claimed.